world_affairs_1fandomcom-20200216-history
Mikako's page
Donald Tramp elect Benefit on America # Repairing infrastructure : Engineering and construction companies are widely expected to benefit if Trump sticks to his promise to make American infrastructure “great again.” On Wednesday, a wide range of stocks struck out for multiyear records, including the stocks of companies that might help build his notorious border wall between the U.S. and Mexico. Trump has said he would set the unemployed to work repairing roads, highways and bridges. # Reducing tax: Trump's tax plan is a simplification. He wants to reduce the number of individual tax bands from seven to three. Some taxpayers would definitely benefit from Trump's tax reform — especially those at the higher end of the income scale. There are others, however, who would see their tax rates go up. Drawback # Immigrant: The executive order which the president signed on January 27th restricts immigration from Iran, Iraq, Sudan, Syria, Libya, Somalia and Yemen. Mr Trump says the aim of the edict is to prevent terrorism. It affects travellers on all types of visas (other than diplomatic and UN ones) and refugees and will be in force for 90 days (indefinitely in the case of Syrian refugees). # end birthright citizenship Impact on other nations # The environment: Mr. Trump's election has focused on the President-elect's threats to withdraw the US from the Paris Climate Agreement. the expansion of oil and gas production on publicly owned lands # Trade: Trump declined Trans-Pacific-Partnership which was discussed between Pacific nations and former president to expand free trade agreement. # Defense force: # Racism: states across the country have seen increased incidents of racist or anti-Semitic vandalism and violence, many of which have drawn directly on the rhetoric and proposals of President-elect Donald Trump. Michigan - A man threatened a Muslim student at the University of Michigan on Friday, demanding that she remove her hijab or be set on fire with a lighter, the Detroit Free Press reported. Japan's Constitution Tenets of Constitution Japan’s post-Second World War constitution was born when Japan was occupied by Allied forces, the United State. The Supreme Commander of the Allied Forces and legislators of the constitution thought Japan would not have a military force again. - Article 9: Aspiring ( aim for) sincerely to an international peace based on order, the Japanese people forever renounce '''(refuse to recognize) war as a sovereign right of the nation and the threat or use of force as means of settling international disputes. In order to accomplish the aim of the preceding paragraph, land, sea and air forces, as well as other war potential, will never be maintained. The right of '''belligerency (being at war) of the state will not be recognized." Reinterpreted as the United States changed its policy of demilitarizing Japan, the United States asked them to share the burden of maintaining the security of Japan and, for the sake of international peacekeeping, Japan gradually increased its defense capability and developed a somewhat more technical interpretation of article 9. The Abe administration's goal is to relax the constitutional prohibition on Japan’s use of force for purposes of engaging in collective self-defense actions and participating in United Nations collective security operations. ♦Merit of revising Article 9 -We can stop misunderstanding between the constitution and in the reality. ♦Argument -Some people believe that Article 9 is an important entry in the Japanese Constitution. -Constitutional scholars think that it is unconstitutional for Article 9 to allow the right to collective self-defense. -The self-defense officials are more likely to face harm Gender inequality In Japan 1. Only 10 percent of Japanese members of parliament are women, one of the lowest rates of participation in the developed world. 2.The status of women goes up with educational achievement around Asia, however, 50 percent of Japanese women are in full-time work where they earn one third less than man in spite of almost as many women completing a university education as men in Japan. 3. 70 percent of women do not return to a job after having baby. In world 1.The Global Gender Gap Index reveals that there are only five countries that have closed 80% of the gap or more. Japan ranks at 111 out of 144 countries. Nowhere in the world is there more gender equality than in Iceland (87%).Women are well represented in politics, partly due to a voluntary quota system. They closed health and education gaps a long time ago. But where Iceland really stands out is in economic participation. The Icelandic men are supportive and respectful. If something needs doing, they expect women to be able to do it just as well as them. Most men I know don't think about tasks as being male tasks and/or female tasks. Political participants rate Homogenous / Diversity Japan is often describe as homogenous country: a strong sense of group and national identity and little or no ethnic or racial diversity. Pro 1.Homogeneous societies tend to have a common set of ethics and cultural behaviour. People know what to expect in most situations. 2. Cons 1.Homogeneous societies tend not to be as creative, because they all have the same background, the same religion, the same language. There is less ability to interact with other nations and cultures because it is more difficult to understand others.